Eres mi Destino
by Uzuga Viri-chan
Summary: ¿Que sucedería sí lo que crees que es un cuento ... Es real? Bueno pues supongo que tendrías está reacción: -¡Estas Loco! / -¡Alejate! / -¡Quiero ir a casa! / -Eso no es posile .. Eres mi elegida / -¡¿H-hombres L-lobo! / -Esto es una locura / -Dicen que el amor es justamente eso.
1. El Inicio

**Hola que tal? Lamento tardar en actualizar y se que se mueren por matarme(O.o) pero mi colegio no me da ni un respiro. Se lo que piensan ¿Sí no tiene tiempo, como escribió está historia? Fácil. Ya la había hecho hace un tiempo sólo la edite.**

**Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**)*(*)*(*)****_******)*(*)*¢¥££€€$££¥¢¢¢¥¥£€$£¢**

**Eres mi Destino **

**Capitulo Uno**

En la oscuridad de la noche la figura de un hombre se observa, sentado en una roca, mirando la luna fijamente.

¿Porque seguía sólo?

Se suponía que su elegida debería estar con él, pero él no la había encontrado aún. Vivir más de quinientos años sin ella era un suplido sin duda.

Ahora él era el alfa de la manada, aquel que debía cuidar de los suyos, más no era una tarea sencilla sin su compañera.

-Naruto... Siento lo de tú padre. -Un lobo gris de más metro y medio, se sentó al lado suyo.

-Shikamaru. No te preocupes, era obvio que sin mi madre su enfermedad lo llevaría a la muerte.

-Lo se. -miro hacia las estrellas. -No te olvides que los dos ya se han encontrado en otra vida, así que seguro los dos están juntos ahora..

-"Cuando los destinados se encuentran... -Recito Naruto.

-ni la muerte se interpone" -completo.

Ese viejo dicho era muy conocido entre los hombres lobo. Era cierto, los destinados se encontraban hasta después de la muerte. No se preocupaba por sus padres, sabía con certeza que estaban juntos. En otra época, en otra vida, en otros cuerpos, pero estaban juntos.

-No entiendo.

-¿Que cosa?

-No la he encontrado...

Shikamaru sabía a lo que se refería. Naruto era él único de su manada, con más de cien años que aún no había encontrado a su compañera. No sabía como lo lograba estaba seguro que él se morirá o enloqueceria sin Temari, él hecho de que Naruto parezca tan sereno era un logró para todos. Y todos lo admiraban por ello.

-Tal vez aún no es el momento.

-Ya nada tiene sentido para mi... -lo miro de reojo. -Ya tengo más de quinientos años. -lo miro fijamente.- Nadie tarda tanto

-Seguramente aún no han encontrado a la adecuada para ti. ¡Eres muy exigente eh! -bromeo.

-Yo no quiero una compañera hermosa o algo parecido, sólo quiero que este conmigo. Tal vez yo estoy destinado a la soledad.

-Naruto... -susurro. No podía permitir esos pensamientos negativos ahora que era él alfa. Naruto era él apoyo de todos Y aunque la mayoría sabía que él no estaba contento por no tener a su elegida consigo preferían que sea así, sí su compañera apareciera supondría una debilidad para Naruto. Algo que no podían permitir pues eran la manada con más territorio en él mundo. -No te deprimas, recuerda que eres nuestro soporte.

-Nunca. -suspiro por milésimos vez en él día. -¿Como está Temari?

-Genial, la llegada de nuestros cachorros la hace muy feliz...

-¿Y tú?

-Yo también, estoy muy emocionado. Serán nuestros primeros hijos. El hechicero predijo a cuatro crías lo que nos supone muchos hijos.

-Eso es muy bueno. Tendremos más guerreros y...

-¡Kyuubi! -gritaba un hombre corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Que sucede?

-Hemos encontrado a una humana en nuestro territorio.

-¿Humana? ¿Como es eso posible? -miro a Shikamaru. -Llama a Kiba... Podría tratarse de una trampa.

Shikamaru observó a su alfa correr hacia el bosque convirtiéndose en un lobo de más de dos metros y medio, con su pelaje naranja brillante.

-¿Entonces... Que te dijo? -pregunto con emoción contenida.

-Ino me haces daño. -se quejó saltando el agarre que mantenía por su brazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que estoy tan emocionada Hinata ¡Él guapo y sexy Takeshima te invitó a salir! -Chillo.

-Viene nuestro tren... apresurate. -la tomo del brazo, porque su amiga sólo podía alucinar respecto a Takeshima.

-¡Dime ya que pasó! ¡O conocerás mi lado malvado Hinata! -fruncio el ceño seriamente pero su sonrisa divertida la delataba.

-Ino tranquila no pasó nada, él me llevó al cine y luego paseamos.

-¿Es todo? -obviamente su amiga rubia estaba muy desilusionada.

-Sí, no fue muy interesante.

-Pensé en ti con tú vestido de boda y Takeshima en la playa jurandose amor eterno o algo parecido y luego se casaban y tenían bebes donde yo era la madrina y luego...

-Baja de tu nube Ino, esto no es como en las novelas rosas que lees. Yo no busco a ningún tipo predestinado a mi o que me enamore seriamente de un empresario famoso.

-¿Y sí te enamoras perdidamente de alguien?

-¿Perdidamente enamorada? Eso nunca pasará. Yo nunca me enamorare, eso te lo dejó a ti.

-¿Pero no sueñas con conocer al hombre de tú vida?

-No.

Ino la miro triste, desde que conoció a Hinata en el orfanato se convirtieron en las mejores amigas. Hinata era las más fuerte de las dos y siempre la protegia, cuando cumplieron dieciséis, se dieron cuenta de que nadie las adoptaria por ser mayores. Las parejas sólo querían niños pequeños. Ino perdió a su familia a los ocho años en un accidente de transito, como no tenía otra familia la enviaron al orfanato. Pero Hinata estuvo toda su vida en ese lugar.

En un instante se apagaron las luces.

-Que raro que la electricidad no funcione.

-¡No hay luz Hina! -Ino se abrazo a Hinata fuertemente. -Será como en las películas, donde se corta la energía y cuando vuelve no hay nadie, y matan a las protagonistas. -exclamo asustada.

-No seas paranoica Ino. -la abrazo al ver que temblaba. -Te dije que no vieras películas de terror. -regaño, miro hacia la oscuridad, cuando las luces se volvieron a encender.

-Por fin. -se soltó. -Odio la oscuridad.

-Ino...

-¿Que...?

-¿Y los otros pasajeros? -señaló él lugar vacío excepto por ellas.

-¡Fueron asesinados! Te dije que era como en las películas. -La abrazo más fuerte.

Hinata no se consideraba una miedosa, ni se asustada con facilidad. Siempre vivió sola y era valiente, debía serlo. Pero la situación la superaba. ¿Que pasó con los demás? Respiro profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarse. Ino era muy sensible, sea lo que sea no dejaría que la tocaran.

-Ya pasaron muchos años. Él te busca continuamente. Ya es hora de que se encuentren. -sonó una voz ronca y profunda. Estaba a punto de contestar pero sólo vio y sintió oscuridad y lo último que vio fueron unos ojos azules, mucho más oscuros que los de Ino.

Naruto corrió lo más rápido que podía. En su forma de lobo le resultaba más sencillo hacerlo.

Cerca del árbol sagrado divisorias un bulto. Vio a una hembra humana desmayada y se próximo con cautela, esos malditos chupasangre pudieron haber puesto a aquella chica ahí. La olfato un poco para asegurarse de que no tuviera sangre. Siguió revisando pero no vio ni olía nada raro.

La mujer abrió los ojos y lo que vio le dejó helado. ¡Unos ojos perla! ¡E-era imposible!

Aullo para que los demás vengan por ella. Cuando vio a unos lobos les ordenó que la llevaran a su choza.

-¡Es que te has vuelto loco! -grito Kiba en su forma humana. -Estas llevando a una desconocida a tú choza ¿Sabes?

-Tranquilo, es una insignificante hembra, no supone ningún peligro. -se volvió humano. -Llama a la curandera la mujer tiene fiebre.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que no es de los nuestros Naruto?

-¿Quieres que te recuerde quién es el líder aquí?

-Se que eres tú, pero estoy preocupado por tú seguridad. Llevala en otro lado. ¿Porque en tú choza precisamente, donde eres un blanco fácil?

-¿Quieres que la lleve a tú casa?

-No. Digo no puedo... Ai está ahí. No puedo meter a esa extraña en mi casa.

-Es lo mismo para los demás. No voy a ponerla en cualquier lugar y tampoco voy a pedir que la lleven a sus casas. Conmigo estará bien. Mañana la regresamos a su casa y listo.

Kiba se resigno y se fue. Naruto estaba pensando en los ojos de la chica. Estaba seguro que eran perlas, aunque parecían tener unas tonalidades violaceas. Gruño frustrado. Aullo con el mismo sentimiento y fue a su hogar para ver a la mujer.

-¿Como está? -pregunto a entrar. La anciana estaba preparando algo, machacando hojas y tallos extraños.

-Está bien, pero lo que me extraña es que no tiene polvo del viaje. Es como sí se hubiera transportado a este lugar o...

-¿O...?

-O los espíritus la enviaron.

-¿Con que propósito?

-Tú cuidala y no hagas preguntas.

-Tsunade...

La mujer se marchó y él se quedó mirando a la humana que estaba con él. Se sentía raro tener allí a una hembra, normalmente nadie entraba, pero tenía curiosidad por ella. ¿Por que tenía los ojos de ese color? El clan Hyuuga desapareció hace más de doscientos años. Todo era muy raro a su parecer.

Su cabello estaba esparcido por el lecho. Era de un color negro pero con luz parecía ser de un azul oscuro. Era muy hermosa. Delgada y con buenos pechos, serían geniales para sus hijos... ¡¿Pero desde cuando él se preocupaba por esas... Cosas?!

Se agosto a su lado y miro el lado contrario.

A media noche escucho gritos provenientes de la mujer a su lado y se acerco, al parecer algo le dolía pues eran chillidos de puro dolor. Sus gritos le dolía en las orejas, con su sensibilidad eran más fuertes y agudos. Al parecer le dolía el abdomen porque se agarraba de el muy fuertemente. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, que permanecían cerrados.

La movió, tenía que despertaba, pero no parecía que lo haría. Subió la camisa para ver que era aquello que le producía tanto dolor.

Una parte de su piel parecía brillar. No podía mirar bien porque sus manos tapaba el lugar. Le apartó las manos y observó que se formaba un dibujo. Abrió los ojos como platos. Era el tatuaje que tenían todos los hombres lobos al nacer. Su compañera lo adquiría cuando se encontraban y era igual al de su compañero. Eran un tatuaje de ocho puntos con un remolino en el centro e inscripciones alrededor. Para cuando iba a pensar en ello, sintió un ardor en el estómago. Bajo la vista y vio que su tatuaje se hacia visible también.

Era el mismo.

Sintió que se mareaba y sólo pudo abrazar a chica.

-Te encontré... -susurro.

**#%&%# %&&¢£€£****§****§§§¢£€$£¥****£€¢¥£€$§^°^^****§^****£$€§£fhdd**

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo.**

**Nada emocionante verdad?**

**Les aseguro que mejorara!**

**De veras!**

**Ya saben que sí quieren que continúa o lo deje o actualizar rápido namas dejan review y listo! ;)**

**Besos, los quiero y cuidense.**

**Viri-chan :)**


	2. Despertando

**Hola aquí está el capitulo. Tal como lo prometi.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/ %/&/%/&**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eres mi Destino.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Dos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se movió incómoda en la cama, la luz del sol iba directo a su cara y la molestaba. Suspiro suavemente, tenía tanto sueño. Parecía como sí un camión la hubiera arrollado. Intentó darse vuelta cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y no era todo. Una pierna, estaba sobre ella.

—Muevete Ino. -empujo al cuerpo cerca suyo. Era muy caliente y hacia calor. Todo esto la ponía muy irritable.

Extrañamente, el peso de Ino parecía haber aumentado de manera considerable. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio un techo de paja. Raro. Su techo era de cielo raso.

¡UN MOMENTO!

¡¿Techo de Paja?!

¿Que hacia ella debajo de paja?

Asustada, giro despacio a su costado.

...

Naruto descansaba de manera increíble, no pudo dormir mucho debido a la emoción de estar con su compañera. Estaba resignado a vivir sólo toda su vida y de repente, ella aparecía. Abrió los ojos despacio y la observó dormir. Se veía de manera inocente y pura. Tenía un rostro angelical. Con algo de temor colocó su mano sobre su estómago. Su curiosidad fue mayor y levanto su remera, tenía el abdomen blanco, cremosa como la leche, nunca vio a una persona tan blanca. Se prometió que la cuidaria para que no se exponga tanto al sol, acaricio su piel tan tersa, no recordaba nada tan suave hasta ese momento, el contraste con sus manos endurecidas era tan maravilloso. Se abrazo a ella como un koala. Tenía miedo de que desapareciera, que todo fuera un sueño y al despertar nadie estuviera junto a él. No creía reponerse con facilidad ahora que la tenía consigo.

Nada la separaria de su lado. A menos que quisieran morir descuartizados en sus colmillos. Los hombres lobo eran muy posesivos y celosos con su territorio pero sus compañeras lo eran mil veces más. Normalmente no dejaban que nadie aparte de la manada se le acerque.

Estaba disfrutando el aroma de su compañera cuando escucho un grito tan agudo que casi lo hace sangrar. Con su oído de lobo todo se amplificaba, lo cual lo hacia peor. Se alejo a una esquina tan rápido como pudo y vio a su compañera tirándoles diversos objetos de su casa.

—¡Espera! ¿Que haces? Para.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba sólo gritaba y lanzaba todo lo que había en el lugar.

—¡Abusador! ¡Violador! ¡Secuestrador! ¡Te mataré! ¡¿Donde mierda está Ino?! ¡En cuanto sepa que le hiciste algo te castrare y te cortar en pedazos!

—¡Espera! -Intentó acercarse pero era difícil, al parecer ella, no lo escuchaba. Esquivo unas piedras. -Tranquilizat... -No pudo terminar de decir nada, cuando sintió un dolor en su cabeza y vio todo negro.

...

Hinata sólo podía gritar y tirar todo lo que encontraba a ese hombre semidesnudo con el que despertó. Estaba tan furiosa que le lanzó una piedra del tamaño de un balón de fútbol. Miro al hombre rubio en el suelo. No vio sangre pero se asusto de gran manera como sí fuera algo normal. Instintivamente se acerco y no comprendió porque de repente se sentía así de culpable. No era su culpa asustarse por despertarse con un total desconocido.

—Dios, lo mate. -Se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo inconsciente. -¡Iré a la cárcel!. -Exclamo horrorizada. -Nunca creí que yo cometeria homicidio. Pero fue en defensa propia. ¡Dios! Esto sería más propio de Ino. -Observó sus cabellos rubios y su tez bronceada, era muy atractivo. Fue su culpa por no esquivar la piedra ¿o no? -Tranquilo, te daré cristiana sepultura en el jardín. Nadie tiene porque saber que estas muerto. Jajaja... -Siempre se reía como demente cuando algo la angustiaba de una manera extraña. Como era el caso. -Tal vez deba cortarte en partes para poder sacart... ¡Ahh! -de un momento a otro, estaba debajo del hombre que supuestamente asesino.

—Hablas demasiado pequeña. -Dos ojos como zafiros la miraban divertidos. -¿No sabías que no debes lastimarme?

—¿Que hago aqui? ¿Quién es usted? -estaba temblando, pero... no era de miedo. El estaba muy cerca y se sentía de una manera muy rara, parecía arder por dentro.

—Lo siento. -Salto a otro lado. Hinata retrocedio hasta una esquina mirándolo de manera desconfiada.

—Quiero explicaciones ahora. -Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro retandolo con la mirada.

—Primeramente me presento, soy Naruto Namikaze. Alfa de la manada del territorio de la hoja. ¿Y tú? -No entendía nada así que sólo pediría indicaciones para llegar a una ruta.

—Soy Hinata... -Dudo un momento. -Yamanaka. ¿Que hago aquí? -Estaba a punto de decir una sarta de barbaridade, sobre porque se despertó con él pero prefirió callar.

—No se. Pero como eres mi compañera, elegida por los espíritus como mía, no necesito más explicaciones.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Un hombre loco me retiene!

—¡¿Que...?!

Hinata aprovechó su aparente estupefacción para salir de allí. El pobre hombre estaba loco. Seguro era uno de esos drogadictos. No miro nada sólo salió corriendo. Sorteo las ramas y esquivo algunos árboles, sólo cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cansada se detuvo y respiro agitadamente.

—¿Donde estoy? -a su alrededor sólo había árboles y demás. No conocía ningún lugar igual a ese por lo que permaneció quieta analizando su situación. De un momento a otro sintió una mirada penetrante, un escalofrio le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se giro y vio a un lobo gris. Pero no era uno cualquiera. Era de más de un metro y medio.

—¡Aahhhh!

...

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Hinata escapó. Nunca en su vida había oído de una hembra que escapaba de su compañero. Ella era rara. Esa era la razón por la cual corrió. ¿Verdad?

**Tonto, tú hembra escapó porque es una humana y no comprende la situación. **

Escucho la voz de Kurama, reprendiendole. Kurama era el nombre de su lobo interno. Los hombres lobo bendecidos, tenían a su espíritu guía en su interior. El cual era un lobo, con la forma de su lobo exterior. Kurama era uno uno de los nueve espíritus legendarios más fuertes que existían. Él era el más fuerte por tener las nueve colas. Su mejor transformación era la de cuatro colas, las demás aún no las lograba completar.

_Ya veo, pensé que lo sabría._

**Idiota. Ve tras ella antes de que se encuentre a un lobo y se muera de un infarto. Tú débil elegida podría ser considerada una amenaza. Teniendo en cuenta que aún no has hecho la ceremonia del pacto, nadie la reconoce.**

_Entiendo._

Salió rápidamente a buscarla, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Corrió al bosque cuando escucho un grito lo bastante agudo como para reconocerla.

—¡Hinata!

Fue lo más rápido que pudo al origen de aquel grito. Y supo darse cuenta de que no era un grito cualquiera que hubiera lanzado con anterioridad, era uno de verdadero miedo, uno tan desgarrador que le dolió en el pecho.

Cuando llegó vio a Shikamaru mirandola amenazante y a su compañera con lágrimas de terror en los ojos.

—¡Hinata! -Ella lo miro y le susurro.

—Q-quédate muy quieto. N-no respires ni ha-hagas n-ningún movimiento. Ese animal podría matarnos.

Se sorprendió al ver que le aconsejaba sobre que hacer, en una situación parecida cualquier humana habría corrido hacia él o huir en algún lado. Pero ella no, se quedo a analizar la situación. Sintió mucho orgullo por ella y un gran respeto por su valentía.

**Casi muere por estúpida, y te sientes orgulloso. Sí no era Shikamaru quién la encontrara, cualquier otro la hubiera matado por considerarla una amenaza.**

Se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

—Shikamaru, sal de tú transformación. Asusta a Hinata. -la rodeo más fuerte al sentir que temblaba. -Tranquila, él no te hará nada.

—N-naruto. No entiendo nada. -Término por desmayarse. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

—Hinata, yo te cuidaré. -Se volvió a Shikamaru. -¿Que haces por aquí?

—Quien es esa humana

—Es mi Compañera

—Como...

—La encontré ayer

—Ayer

—Era la chica que estaba cerca del árbol sagrado.

—Entiendo. Lamento sí la he asustado

—No te preocupes, ella no sabe nada sobre nosotros.

—Habla con ella Naruto. Está muy nerviosa ahora, espera a que se tranquilize, parece no comprender la situación.

—Claro

—Hazlo antes de la ceremonia.

—La presentare mañana a la manada. Ella no está preparada para verse con los de nuestra especie. La llevare a la cascada y le explicare la situación.

—Se cuidadoso.

—Claro.

—Naruto... -lo llamó antes de que se fuera. - Felicidades. Se que muy en el fondo la querías a tú lado. Le presentare mis respetos en cuanto la presentes.

Asintio y salto a uno de los árboles hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión.

—La encontró. No se sí estar feliz o preocupado.

...

Naruto la llevó a la cascada azul. Se conocía así por una vieja leyenda de lobos.

—Iré a cazar algo y te traeré comida Hinata. -No quería alejarse de ella, pero tenía hambre y estaba seguro que ella también estaría de la misma manera cuando despertara.

...

Hinata se despertó al sentir los calidos rayos del sol en su cara. Se levanto y observó el lugar en el que se encontraba, ahora estaba junto a una cascada. Pero está no era como las que hubiera visto antes. Azul. El agua parecía ser azul y era hermosa.

—Ya te has despertado eh. -Se giro al escuchar esa voz. Él, el tipo con en el que despertó estaba ahí, con una canasta llena de frutas. -Te traje frutas.

—Todo fue un sueño. -murmuro. -Así que eres tú de nuevo. Espero que sepas que te denunciar en cuanto salga de este extraño lugar donde veo visiones.

—No te tras a ningún lado.

—¡Quiero ir a mi casa, ahora! -demandó.

—Eso es imposible pequeña... Eres mi compañera.

—¿Sigues con eso de compañera eh? Estas loco y seguro te has estado metiendo algún tipo de estupefacientes.

—No se de que hablas pequeña. Pero lo mejor será que comas.

—¿Comida? -en ese momento un sonido natural salió de su estómago, reclamando alimento. -Lo s-siento.

—Come. -Naruto sonrio y le pasó la canasta llena de frutas y vegetales. -No encontré miel, pero había muchas nueces en el árbol.

Comió despacio, o al menos intentó hacerlo, pero tenía tanta hambre que olvido un poco las normas de etiqueta.

—¿Como llegué aquí?

—No se, yo te encontré cerca del árbol sagrado.

—¿Árbol... Sagrado?

—Es el árbol de los espíritus, dicen que allí se puede entablar conversación con algún espíritu.

—¿Espíritus?

—Son los que gobiernan la tierra.

—Claro. -Ahora sabía que el pobrecillo estaba peor de lo imaginado.

—Están en una dimensión paralela a la de los humanos. Tú mundo. No entendía porque un humano hembra estaba aquí pero el tatuaje en tú abdomen me lo confirmó.

—¿Ta-tatuaje? -se levanto la camisa y su blusa blanco de abajo. Realmente tenía un tatuaje extraño en su estómago ¿pero como llegó ahí?... ¡A menos que ese pervertido se lo haya puesto. -¡Ahhh! mghjgmmff -Naruto le puso su mano sobre la boca.

—No grites, haces que mis oídos sangren...

—¡¿Como dices?!

—Tranquila. Es que mis oídos son más desarrollados que los tuyos.

—Estas hablando como sí fueras un extraterrestre o algo...

—No soy un extraterrestre pero soy un hombre lobo.

Hinata lo miro unos segundos... Y luego se hecho a reír como loca.

—¿H-hombre L-lobo? -Apenas podía hablar de sus sonoras carcajadas. -Deja de bromear.

—¡No estoy bromeando! -Naruto ya se estaba cansando de su incredulidad. -¡Soy un hombre lobo como al que viste hace una hora! -grito.

Hinata paro de reír al escuchar eso.

—¿No, n-no era una a-alucinación?

—Claro que no. Lo que viste fue real. Yo también lo soy.

—Es cierto. Lo dijiste.

_Primeramente me presento, soy Naruto Namikaze. Alfa de la manada del territorio de la hoja. ¿Y tú?_

Recordó el momento en el que se presento.

Un recuerdo fugaz de una conversación con Ino apareció.

_Estaba arreglando la casa, pero la perezosa de Ino no ayudaba en nada por estar leyendo, desparramada en el sofá._

—_Seres mitologicos de la dimensión dos o paralela revertida. -leyó el título. -Estas leyendo está estupidez. Estas gastando dinero en esto._

—_No es una estupidez. -Refunfuño. -Trata sobre seres místicos como hombres lobo, vampiros, hadas, duendes, brujas, enanos. Pero lo que más me llaman la atención son los vampiros y hombres lobo. Son tan románticos. Los hombres lobo no eligen a su pareja, los espíritus lo hacen. Su Destino o Compañera será la que este con él para siempre y los Vampiros tienen enlaces que son los que..._

—_Pobre de ti Ino. Te han lavado el cerebro. -la interrumpió antes de que siguiera diciendo disparates. Negó con la cabeza._

—_Pero..._

—_Pero nada, levanta tú trasero y ayúdame con la limpieza. -Quitó las sábanas y la hecho en el suelo._

—_Auch... -Se quejó mientras se sobaba. -Eres malvada._

_Hinata sonrio, Ino era muy infantil. _

Ino.

¡Ino!

—¡Ino!

—¿Quién es Ino?

—Es mi hermana. No se donde está. Sí es cierto que lo que dices es real ella está desaparecida en algún lugar de aquí.

—No yen preocupes Hinata. Encontraremos a tu hermana. -se acerco y la abrazo al sentir su tristeza. Era algo normal que sintiera sus emociones. Hinata se sonrojo inevitablemente por la cercanía.

—No te sobrepases, que no te he aceptado ni nada que se le parezca. -se alejo y lo miro frunciendo el ceño. -En cuanto encuentre a Ino encontrare la forma de irme.

—Terminaras cayendo en mis encantos pequeña. -la rodeo por sus hombros y le guiño un ojo.

—A-alejate... -Exclamo roja.

—Eres única Hinata. -la miro perversamente.

—¡Te he dicho que no me mire así!

...

—¿Donde estoy? -Una rubia estaba mirando el bosque en el que se encontraba. -¿Me pregunto donde estará Hinata? Se habrá dado cuenta de que estamos en otra dimensión.

**&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/%/&/ %/&/%/&**

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo. El DESPERTAR de Hinata fue algo extraño ¿Verdad? Mira que tirarle piedras a Naruto. Jajajaja.**

**Hinata de a poco va viendo todo sobre los hombres lobo.**

**¿No les parece extraño que Ino sepa que están en una dimensión diferente?**

**¿Algún dato que se dieron cuenta sobre los vampiros? Seguro atendieron eh?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en especial a:**

_dniizz: Gracias por siempre comentar me subes el animo. ¿Ino Vampiro? Todo puede pasar así que puede ser. Que te gusten todas mis historias me hace muy feliz. No tengo mucho tiempo para responder pero, siempre releó tus review. Besos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

_ Son Of Time: Gracias por comentar y espero que te siga pareciendo genial jejeje... Este capitulo fue un poco difícil de escribir, espero que te guste. Besos.

_ Nakiavelohyuga: Aquí el siguiente capitulo. ¡Lo continué! Besos, espero tú review.

_ tsukasa200: gracias por tú comentario. Besos. Espero que te guste este también.

_ Davaru: Gracias por tú comentario. Espero que este te guste también. A ver que me dices sobre este capitulo. Que por cierto creo es más emocionante que el anterior jijiji. Besos cuídate.

_ dark side of everyone: espero que te guste este capitulo. Nose sí es mejor que el anterior pero yo me divertí mucho escribiendolo. Besos ;)

_ Galita-san: Holaa, aquí ta el segundo capi, espero que sea más interesante que el anterior Besitos ;)

_ Stella Whiteney: aquí viste como se despertó Jajajaja, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste sobre el despertar de Hina. Jajajaja espero que haya llenado tus expectativas. Yo también soy una fanática de lo sobrenatural, magia, seres misticos, leyendas, fantasía, etc. En este fic veras a un Naruto Posesivo,celoso y territorial y una Hinata independiente (es huérfana y se ha hecho sola en la vida) Espero que te guste el capitulo, más adelante habrá misterios y secretos así que espera. El despertar me causó mucha gracia al escribirlo. Besos.

_ aio hyuuga: Primero que nada gracias por comentar, la trama también me pareció muy buena aunque la verdad es que creo que es algo común, en está historia también habrán vampiros, intenté no ponerlos pero no sería igual, así que será algo un poco "común". Tenemos una avalancha de historias, libros, películas y series de ellos que han perdido su encantos natural creo. Voy a intentar que sea original, pero es difícil porque hay tantos temas que ya se han utilizado , uff! Lo de Naruto Posesivo es algo que veremos continuamente. Hinata es muy independiente por ser huérfana así que veremos algunas situaciones donde chocan los dos. Y Naruto será muy celoso, ya espero mucho por ella que no dejara que ni el sol la quemé. Jijiji Besos.

_ Noelialuna:gracias por comentar, espero que te guste la continuación. Besos.

_Naru fan: Gracias x t review; espero te guste este. Besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sí quieren que actualize rápido dejen Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viri-chan **


End file.
